iHad A Change of Heart
by CSIBeauty
Summary: Sam has always been the aggressive troublemaker, but after a near death accident she has a change of heart. Some find that it is not so easy getting used to this new Sam, but she is determined to live a better life. Written for a contest on another site.


**iHad a Change of Heart:**

Sam walked over to her locker drowsily opening without noticing what was going on around her. She was never a morning person and she didn't really want to change that. It was far too early when Carly walked up to Sam, being far too cheerful for the hour of the day.

"Guess what?" Carly asked.

"What?" Sam asked, not bothering to fake enthusiasm.

"I got an A on my history report yesterday which means that I got straight A's this semester," said Carly, clearly excited. Sam just stared at her. "Can't you at least pretend that you are excited for me?"

"Yippee," said Sam, dully.

"Come on," said Carly.

"It's too early," said Sam, laying her head in her locker. "Wake me when it's lunch."

"Sam, class starts in ten minutes," said Carly, attempting to pull Sam out of her locker.

"No, I don't care," Sam replied, fighting.

"What are you doing?" Freddie asked, walking up to the two.

"I thought I heard a dork coming," Sam commented.

"Sam won't get out of her locker," said Carly.

"Doesn't she do this every morning?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah, but she is a lot harder to move than normal," said Carly.

"I didn't sleep last night," Sam explained. "My mom was watching some new Chinese soap opera at midnight last night. I couldn't get to sleep."

"Why was your mom watching a Chinese soap opera?" Carly asked confused.

"I don't know," said Sam. "She liked some guy in it."

"Lets go," said Carly. "You can catch up on your sleep in Mrs. Brigg's class."

"Fine," said Sam, getting herself out of her locker and beginning to walk towards her class. "Oh Freddie can you grab my pencil out of my locker?"

"Sure," said Freddie reaching into Sam's locker and then suddenly pulling back. "Ow, What was that?"

"A mouse trap," said Sam smiling.

Freddie rolled his eyes and closed the locker door before heading to class.

Sam went through the day not listening to the teachers and mostly sleeping and throwing things at the back of Gibby's head. Within the first three classes she got one week of detention. She got two days for attempting to staple Gibby's English paper to his chest, one day for booing at a video that they were watching in Science, and two days for tossing her lunch tray at the cafeteria lady. When the day was finally over she breathed a huge sigh of relief. Freddie was going to be heading over to Carly's to work out some ideas for iCarly, but Sam had to go to the mall with her mother. Carly walked in her house to see Spencer sitting in front of the tv.

"What are you watching?" Carly asked.

"It's this show on new artist's," said Spencer. "They show artists process and a few of their pieces. I hope to get on the show, but I need to write down the phone number when it is over."

"So how are we going to go over these ideas without Sam?" Freddie asked.

"We can go over the ones we pick with her tomorrow," said Carly. "She had to go shopping with her mom."

"Guys?" Spencer suddenly shouted.

"What?" They both asked, startled.

"Isn't that Sam's mom's car?" Spencer asked pointing to the tv.

Freddie and Carly sat down on the couch staring at the tv. It shown several police cars surrounding two large trucks and a small car that had clearly crashed. The car looked a lot like Sam's car. Carly's stomach lurched when she noticed a woman outside of the car that was clearly Sam's mother.

"Oh my god," said Carly. "That is Sam's car. Turn the volume up."

"Three of the victims were pulled from the car, but rescue is still trying to get one young girl from the car who appears to be pinned to the backseat," said the reporter. "It seems to be a true miracle since nobody was hurt in the accident. I have been informed that the young girl in the back seat is fine and she will be transferred to the hospital to make sure."

"I don't believe it," said Freddie.

"I hope she is alright," said Carly.

"Don't worry," said Freddie. "It's Sam. I don't think anything could bring that girl down."

Carly smiled weakly, still worried about her best friend.

By the next day at school everyone had heard about what happened to Sam and everyone was surprised when they saw her at school the next day. Sam was at her locker getting her books for class when Carly ran up to her.

"Sam," she yelled, pulling her best friend into a hug. "I'm so glad your okay."

"I'm fine," Sam laughed. "It was scary, but me and my mom got through it."

"So you are absolutely fine?" Carly asked.

"Yes," said Sam, closing her locker, "and I'm ready for another day of school."

"You sure your fine?" Carly asked, feeling Sam's forehead. "You are never ready for school."

"I'm fine," Sam reassured her, pulling her hand away. "I just feel like I appreciate life a bit more now."

"Sam," came Freddie's voice behind them. "You're alright?"

"Yeah, never better," said Sam.

"You seem abnormally cheery this morning," said Freddie.

"Maybe," said Sam. "I'm just feeling great, Freddie. This has been an experience I will never forget. So shall we go to class my friends."

"No insults?" Freddie asked, slightly confused by the lack of his normal greeting.

"Why would I insult you, Freddie?" Sam asked.

"Because you always do," Freddie answered, becoming suspicious. "Is this some elaborate plan?"

"Nope," said Sam. "I just had a change of heart."

"Clearly," said Carly, amazed at her friends sudden mood change.

"So we better get going before we are late to class," said Sam, hurrying ahead.

"This new Sam is going to be hard to get used to," said Freddie.

"Yeah," said Carly. "Who knew something like a car accident could change a person so much."

Carly and Freddie hurried up to catch up with Sam who was already sitting in class ready to take notes. There was such a big change that it seemed everyone noticed in an instant. She no longer insulted students or teachers. She actually payed attention in class and her aggressive side seemed to fade away. Nobody in the entire school would have thought that a girl like Sam would have such a big change of heart.


End file.
